Le vieux Walkman
by L'insomnie des etoiles
Summary: A fouiller dans les affaires de Dean, on trouvait des merveilles... Un chapitre, pas de spoiler


_Titre : _Le vieux walkman

_Auteur: _L'insomnie des étoiles, moi quoi!

_Disclaimer : _Ils ne m'appartiennent pas!

_Personnages : _Dean et Sam

_Genre : _humour /angst, un chapitre

_Spoilers : _rien, nada, nothing, nichts !!!

_Rating : _pour tout le monde

_Résumé : _ une chambre d'hôtel et un walkman

_Notes de l'auteur : _J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé de fautes, sinon, faites-le moi savoir et je corrigerai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un motel avec des chambres rénovées, des draps frais qui sentaient bon la lessive, des matelas moelleux et confortables. Cela faisait longtemps que les frères Winchester n'avaient pas profité d'un tel luxe. Immédiatement après être entré dans la chambre, Dean, éreinté par une journée de conduite, s'était jeté sur son lit et n'en avait plus bougé. Sam s'était quant à lui plongé dans _Le Comte de Monté-Cristo_, livre qu'il avait enfin pu terminer. Le seul problème, c'était qu'à 11 heures du soir, il n'était toujours pas fatigué.

Que faire que faire? Un éclair de génie traversa son esprit. Il allait faire ce que tout petit-frère se devait de faire en cas d'ennui chronique: fouiller dans les affaires de son grand-frère. C'était une occupation distrayante, souvent intéressante et qui avait l'immense avantage d'agacer Dean au plus haut point. Discrètement, il ouvrit le sac de voyage de Dean. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il écarta le linge sale et plongea avec précaution ses mains au fonds du sac. L'expérience lui avait appris que c'était toujours là que se trouvaient les choses les plus étranges.

Et en effet, il ne fut pas déçu: des MnM's cacahuète, des préservatifs à la vanille et...Sam n'en crut pas ses yeux. Un Walkman. Mais pas n'importe quel Walkman: le vieux, celui que John avait offert à son aîné plus de 10 ans auparavant, quand il avait été clair que la passion de Dean pour Metallica ne disparaîtrait pas.

A cette époque, John choisissait la musique que la famille écoutait dans la voiture. Quand Dean, pour son plus grand malheur, avait découvert le rock et Metallica, il s'était adapté: il avait accordé à son fils une heure de son groupe favori par jour, au grand désespoir de Sam. Le seul problème était que, quand Dean n'écoutait pas ses chansons préférées, il les chantait! Avez-vous déjà réussi à faire taire Dean? John n'essaya même pas. Il acheta le Walkman le moins cher et le plus laid du marché et l'offrit à son garçon. Depuis, bien sûr, Dean s'en était acheté un autre plus moderne mais il avait conservé la vieille chose moche.

A sa plus grande surprise, Sam vit que des écouteurs étaient branchés au lecteur. Et qu'ils avaient l'air neufs. Dean utilisait encore son vieux Walkman? Sam ne put résister plus longtemps; il enfonça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et appuya sur "PLAY". La musique le fit sursauter. Depuis quand...? D'une main, il secoua violemment la forme endormie de son frère.

-- Depuis quand tu écoutes du piano? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

-- Quoi? grogna Dean, encore à-moitié endormi, tentant avec difficulté d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se releva, s'appuyant sur un coude, maintenant sa tête d'une main. Sam posa sans douceur le Walkman à côté de Dean. Ce-dernier, les yeux enfin ouverts le regarda, puis regarda Sam. Il ne comprenait pas.

-- C'est de la musique classique, expliqua Sam. "Oui, et alors? " firent les yeux de Dean.

-- Toute la journée, tu me forces à écouter du vieux rock que je déteste alors que toi tu te détends en écoutant du Mozart? continua le petit-frère d'une voix forte, énervée.

-- Ce n'est pas du Mozart, c'est le _Concerto pour deux pianos_ de Bach, rétorqua Dean. Cela calma Sam d'un coup. Et d'abord, d'où son frère connaissait-il la musique classique? Il observa Dean. Ce-dernier s'était laissé retomber sur le dos. Ses yeux étaient clos mais Sam savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Le jeune homme resta par terre, assis à côté de son frère.

-- C'était son morceau préféré, murmura enfin Dean. Sam sentit son coeur s'arrêter.

-- Maman? demanda-t-il, la voix étrangement enfantine. Dean ne répondit pas.

-- Je me souviens à peine d'elle, continua-t-il. Quelques images, un parfum...Il ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête vers Sam.

-- Bach, elle adorait Bach, dit-il, les yeux brillants. J'ai passé les 4 premières années de ma vie entre la musique classique de maman et le rock des années 70 de papa. Sam eut un éclat de rire.

-- Drôle de mélange, remarqua-t-il. Mélange qui expliquait un peu mieux les goûts musicaux de son frère. Une vague de tristesse submergea Sam.

-- Je ne me souviens pas, souffla-t-il. Dean prit le Walkman, le plaça gentiment entre les mains de son petit-frère.

-- Fais comme moi, dit-il rêveusement en fermant les yeux. Imagine. Il laissa son corps retourner à un sommeil tant désiré.

Sam observa le vieux Walkman avec respect. Il se leva, s'allongea sur son lit, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Ses yeux se fermèrent, la musique s'éleva, un visage apparut.

-- Maman, murmura-t-il, un sourire sur son visage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN

_Note de l'auteur: _J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu. **Bonne Année à tous **et à bientot!

L'insomnies des étoiles


End file.
